The present invention relates to a locking structure for picture tube and front frame body. When the bottom faces of the respective fixing plates projecting from outer periphery of the picture tube are planely rested on the fixing posts of the front frame body, the end edge of the flange of the window of the front frame body is snugly sealedly attached to the periphery of the picture tube.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional locking structure for a picture tube C and a front frame body B of an existent monitor. Multiple fixing posts B1 are formed on inner side of the front frame body B. A flange B2 inward projects from the periphery of. the window of the front frame body B. The end edge B21 of the flange B2 is formed with a curvature as that of the periphery of the picture tube C. Several fixing plates Cl project from outer periphery of the picture tube C. When installed, a soft rubber washer R is positioned between the bottom end of each fixing plate Cl and each fixing post B1. Then a screw S is screwed into the fixing post B1 to lock the fixing plate C1 thereon. As shown in FIG. 1, when the fixing plate C1 of the picture tube C is rested over the rubber washer R on the corresponding fixing post B1, the end edge B21 of the flange B2 of the periphery of window of the front frame body B is spaced from the periphery C2 of the picture tube C by a small gap. Then a pneumatic screwdriver is used to fasten the respective screws S to tightly compress the rubber washers R and upward pull the front frame body B so as to make the end edge B21 of the flange B2 sealedly attach to the periphery of the picture tube C (as shown in FIG. 2). Such assembling and locking structure has some shortcomings as follows:
1. The rubber washer R must be fireproof and meet UL specification so that it is expensive.
2. Only after tightly compressing the rubber washers R, the end edge B21 of the flange B2 of the periphery of the window of the front frame body B can sealedly attach to the periphery of the picture tube C.
3. The rubber washer R is quite soft so that when using a pneumatic screwdriver to fasten the respective screws S with greater driving torque, the respective screws may be over-tightened to over-compress the rubber washers R. This often leads to breakage of the fixing posts B1. Also, the screws S may be tightened to ununified extents. This may deform the front frame body B and pull and whiten the front frame body B.
4. The rubber washers R are soft and the picture tube is quite heavy. After locked, in the dropping test, displacement often takes place. This leads to increased ratio of defective products.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a locking structure for picture tube and front frame body. Multiple fixing posts are formed on inner side of the front frame body and multiple fixing plates project from outer periphery of the picture tube corresponding to the fixing posts which retain the fixing plates. The front frame body is formed with a central window. When the bottom faces of the respective fixing plates of the picture tube are correspondingly planely rested on the fixing posts of the front frame body, the end edge of the flange of the window of the front frame body is snugly sealedly attached to the periphery of the picture tube. When screws are respectively screwed to forcedly lock the fixing plates of the picture tube on the corresponding fixing posts of the front frame body, the fixing plates are slightly downward inlaid into the top ends of the fixing posts so as to prevent the picture tube from being displaced or slided.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: